


Rendezvous

by bovaria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bovaria/pseuds/bovaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Hermione meet to spend some time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendezvous

“You made it,” Draco sneered.

“Well, of course I did,” Hermione stood straight, nose in the air. “I said I would, didn’t I?”

“I thought you said it’d be difficult to scamper away from those two bloodhounds you hang around with,” he said teasingly, voice dropping as he began to approach her.

Hermione swallowed thickly, wanting nothing then to give in and run into Draco’s arm, have him envelope her in his embrace and forget about the world around them. “I am the brightest witch of our age,” she remarked, smirking as Draco came to stand right before her.

“Oh, getting boastful now, are we?” he chuckled lowly.

“With good reason.”

“What excuse did you offer this time?” Draco tilted his head, the pale column of his neck stretching deliciously for Hermione’s feasting eyes. She imagined herself pressing her mouth against the alabaster skin, biting down on the skin until Draco was a whimpering mess beneath her. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, reigning in her desire. It had been weeks since they’ve been able to have some time to themselves and it had been working her nerves thin.

“I had to study for our OWLs, of course,” Hermione answered, with a voice far more controlled than how she felt. “Which they wouldn’t let me due to their raucous chess-playing, so I stomped off.”

“I see,” Draco drawled. She met his eyes and their self-controls snapped.

His hands were everywhere he could reach, seeking out skin beneath her uniform and making her shiver and yearn for more as he licked his way up her warm neck and to her inviting lips. Hermione took a firm hold of Draco’s broad shoulders, reveling in the feel of muscles beneath the clothes he wore and parted her lips with no hesitation, letting Draco’s wet, hot tongue probe inside.

She moaned as he licked the roof of her mouth, his hands settling on the small of her back and pushing her close to him until she could _feel_ him, feel just how much she affected him, how much he desired her. His fingers gripped the hem of her top and pulled.

Their mouths disconnected to quickly rid themselves of their constricting outfits and Draco momentarily paused to watch Hermione shed her clothes. He inhaled sharply through his teeth at the sight of her and quickly divested of his trousers and shirt. They looked up at each other simultaneously and crashed once more, joined at the lips by a passionate, deep kiss.

They went tumbling down to the ground, Hermione grunting as her back hit the wooden floor. Draco pulled away to make sure she was alright, but she pulled him back in with a soft noise of frustration, biting his lower lip. Draco settled between Hermione’s legs and they moaned together as his length slipped between her wet folds.

He was inside of her with a twist of his hips and began to thrust hard immediately, not giving her a chance to adjust. Hermione’s head pulled back, a mix of pain and pleasuring meshing together deliciously in a way that made her toes curl and her nails dig into Draco’s arms. Later on, Draco would make love to her, take her slowly and gently, but not right now. They had both wanted this for weeks now and it had built up slowly through teasing glances, passing touches, and whispered words.

Hogwarts made it difficult to sneak out of, but they have finally found a working system and Hermione made sure to enjoy every moment of having Draco surround her, smell him and taste him against her lips. She hit her peak as he bit down on her collarbone, his hips momentarily faulting in their rhythm as she clenched around him.

“H-Hermione, you’re beautiful,” he murmured, not stopping until she had ridden out her orgasm.

“D-Draco,” she pulled him close, pressing sucking kisses unto his neck as he began to move into her with renewed vigor, chasing his own pleasure. She squeezed around him and Draco’s arms shook as he tried to keep himself upright, to not collapse on top of her.

“I-I can’t—”

“Let go, Draco,” she whispered. And so he did, coming deep inside of her as his pelvis drove his length inside her hard. Hermione held him close until he had ridden out the last of his peak, smiling tenderly as he pulled his head away from her neck.

She cupped his face, thumbs stroking his reddened cheeks and pressing a deep, slow kiss to his lips. Their tongues danced slowly as their breaths slowly went back to normal, with Draco still inside of Hermione. She decided to tighten herself around him experimentally and grinned when she felt him twitch.

“Want to go at it again?” she inquired.

“As if you even have to ask,” he chuckled.


End file.
